The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Multi-access edge computing (MEC), also referred to as mobile edge computing, may offer application developers and content providers cloud-computing capabilities and an information technology service environment at the edge of a network. MEC technology may have some advantages when compared to traditional centralized could computing environments. For example, MEC technology may provide a service to a user equipment (UE) with a lower latency, a lower cost, a higher bandwidth, a closer proximity, or an exposure to real-time radio network and context information. However, the amount of improvements to a service for a UE offered by MEC technology may vary depend on the location of a service provider providing the service to the UE.